The Proposal
by badwolfspriness
Summary: This has been adopted from Paigeeykins and is not the full story. Read the first 7 chapters from her then finish it here. This is a Valkyrie and Fletcher couple one, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1- A Simple Day

**Hey everyone, Badwolf here and I've adopted this wonderful story from the lovely Paigeeykins and this would be the 7 chapter in the story, the 11 chapter if you include all of the extra chapters that were Author's notices. Please enjoy, this one's rather short as I wrote it out starting just around the time I got the story and wanted to get it out as soon as possible. Please enjoy and drop a review if you have any ideas, characters from the books you want to see brought in, or a scene you'd like to see. A/N END**

Valkyrie woke up the next morning with her head against Fletcher's chest and his arms around her. She checked the clock over his shoulder, disturbing and awaking Fletcher in the process.

"Go back to sleep, Val, it's too early to be awake." Fletcher mumbled, pulling her closer so she couldn't move or get out of bed.

"But it's already seven and we need to go to training with Tanith and go visit Skulduggery, he said he had business for us to take care of. Not to mention we have to go to dinner tonight to try and explain to my dad we're going to get married without him violently killing you." The girl protested back, struggling to get out of the boys strong embrace.

"Fine, we'll get up if you insist." They both showered and got dressed in their training gear and Fletcher teleported them to Tanith so they could get started.

After 2 hours of training they went back to Gordon's.

"I need another shower, I'm all sweaty." She complained, running down stairs to the larger bathroom to get in the shower.

Fletcher walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Care for company, my fiancé?" he questioned, a smirk spreading across his face as she continued to walk to the bathroom with him in close pursuit.

**Yep, that's it for today. Told you it was short. See you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2- A small panick

**Ok, finally an update for you guys... I tried, I'm sorry. I don't feel well and I feel like just passing out in a bathtub full of really cold water because I keep having hot flashes and it SUCKS. Ok, author rant over. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

It had been a few days since the last time Valkyrie and Fletcher trained with Tanith. They'd mostly been lounging around Gordon's old estate trying to figure out the best time to go tell the Edgley parents about the engagement. They decided that around noon today would be the best time to tell and possibly run if all hell broke loose.

"Mum, can I come over at around noon? I need to talk to you and Dad about something." The girl said into her phone, Fletcher standing right beside her with his head pushed against the phone listening in.

"Of course, Steph, you can always come over." Mrs. Edgley responded, her voice sounding awfully chipper for it only just nearing seven in the morning.

"Thanks Mum, I have to go now, I have things to do before I come over." She hung up her phone, placing it m the table and glaring at Fletcher whose head was still pressed against her ear. "Do you really need to stand like that? The call's already over."

"Yes, it helps me concentrate." He responded his eyes fixed on one spot on the wall as if he was actually trying to think.

"And what do you need to concentrate on?" She questions, looking at the same spot on the wall her was, as if it would help her understand.

"I'm trying to figure out what you could need to do at seven o'clock in the morning, Val." He turned his head to face hers instead of just having their ears pressed together.

She looked at him, confused then remembered what she said earlier to her mum, "Oh, that… That was just an excuse before she started talking about something I don't want to know."

"Are you sure? We can make plans, if you'd like." He said with a smirk, kissing her on the cheek.

"Can we please do this later?" She begged, wanting to thoroughly think out how the was going to tell her parents. "Hey, Fletch?"

"Yes, my pumpkin?" He said, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her hair.

"A, please no weird nicknames, and B, you are coming with me to tell Mum and Dad, right?" She looked nervous and Fletcher could feel her shaking a bit.

He pulled her closer so she was trapped staring at his shirt as close as he could get her, "Of course, now calm down or you'll make yourself sick."

She must have fallen asleep and had a nightmare, she woke up screaming and her throat was raw. She looked over at the clock to see it was 12:15.

"Oh god, I'm late!" She screamed, running to get changed and ready. She hopped down the stairs three at a time to find Fletcher near the door already dressed and ready to go.

"Let's go." He said, opening the door and walking out with her following him. She prayed to god that they would be able to make it 3 hours without causing a scene to make the whole world stand still.

* * *

**Sorry, I really know it's short but I just wanted to post something before I go lay in bed like the lazy sick person I am. Hope you enjoyed, I'll try to update when I get to feeling better.**


	3. Chapter 3- A Reoccurring Enemy

**I know it's still short. I still feel sick but I wanted to at least post something before school starts. I start in around 2 weeks and I'm only half way done with my summer homework so I might ot post much until then.**

* * *

The quiet knock on the door sent loud echoes through the house eerily silent house. Mrs. Edgley opened the door to see a nervous looking Valkyrie and a particularly perky Fletcher.

"Hi, Mum. How are you?" The girl asked, continuing to stare at the ground and fiddle with her hands, too nervous to look up. It didn't take long for her to remember she still had on her ring from Fletcher and tried to hide her hands before her mother saw, but it was too late.

"Oh my, the ring is beautiful! I'm expecting it to be from you, Fletcher?" Mrs. Edgley said, surprisingly excepting under the circumstances.

"Yes ma'am, it is. That's what we wanted to tell you. We're getting married." He said, reassuringly holding onto his fiancé's hand. Val's father walked through at just the wrong time and heard only that they we're getting married. He rushed over and nearly hit Fletcher in shock that his little girl was doing this so soon.

"May I please go see Alison?" Val asked, nearly a pleading tone in her voice as she wanted to make sure her now year and a half old sister was alright. Her parents stepped to the side to clear the door and Valkyrie ran through the door and into the living room to the crib to see her adorable sister.

"Aww, you got so big." She cooed at the baby, picking her up and sitting her on her hip with Alison's legs placed on either side of her torso. Val walked back to her family with Alison still on her hip and Val was bouncing her slightly making her giggle at her older sister's antics.

"Look, Fletch, she's so cute!" Val exclaimed, bouncing her little sister more and hugging her close.

"Yeah, she is…" Fletch was cut off by a low sound of a low growl. Fletcher turned around to see Caelan behind him standing and looking ready to pounce. Val quickly handed Alison back to her mother and ran outside, slamming the door behind her and continuing to run down to the beach, hoping to distract Caelan from hurting her family. She prayed this would work, she didn't want anyone hurting those she loves.

* * *

**And I tried therefore no one can judge me. I'm very sorry for errors or anything of the sort, this was a really quick one and I didn't read over it or anything because I want to go back to bed.**


	4. Chapter 4- A Nightmare Like No Other

**Ok, so, I've got my classical writing music playing and I just got out of the shower. Time to write. *stretches and drinks water* Let's do this thing. Oh, forgot to mention that I'm changing my writing style and trying to be a little more descriptive and trying to write longer chapters.**

Val continued running down to the beach, her shoes had slipped off already, leaving her bare skin hitting the hot sand and giving her another reason to run faster. She stopped when they were down the beach, a couple hundred feet from the house and in the shadows of a pier. Val, without a moment of hesitation pulled out her necromancy ring that she hadn't put on, simply shoved it into her back pocket just hours before when things were still going well.

She turned to see a still furious Caelan getting closer and closer. She was glad for the spot she stopped at, giving her the higher advantage to throw shadows swiftly at him, not worried about killing someone who had been dangerously close to her family just moments ago.

She threw shadows, having them form what looked to be a wave of spikes coming from the ground, slanted towards Caelan and ready to puncture through him. She had been so busy focusing on keeping the shadows going; she hadn't noticed the vampire was now behind her.

"I'm sorry for this." He muttered in her ear, spinning her around and pushing her back onto one of the spikes she had made, ripping through her stomach, luckily missing anything vital. Nevertheless, she was slipping unconscious, the last thing she saw was Fletcher teleporting behind Caelan and spinning his head, snapping his neck as he collapsed to he ground and Fletcher ran over to her just as she slipped out.

"Come on, wake up damn it!" He screamed at her as the spikes disappeared and her parents came running down the beach. She was in her own world, however, dreaming of a world she never hoped to have to deal with.

_She was walking down the middle of the rows of chairs that were surrounded with the sounds of nature and small rose bushes in the outdoor garden they'd decided to have their wedding in, her long white dress dragging slightly behind her while she continued walking and fiddling with the red bouquet of roses she had in her hands. She looked up and saw Fletcher, his hear spiked and a cocky grin on his face that he was most likely planning to keep through the entire wedding. She looked around and saw her parents smiling at her, a little Alison still confused on what was going on, causing Val to giggle at how adorable her little sister is, and Skulduggery sitting in the back in his usual attire with a Tanith that was nearly in tears as her nearly little sister was walking down the aisle and a Ghastly who looked as if her wanted to murder the skeleton for dragging him here. Suddenly Val realized something was wrong. Skulddugery was in his normal suit and low brimmed hat, but he didn't have a scarf or any glasses or gloves. You could clearly see his bony hands and his Skull reflecting the sun on the parts that weren't hidden by his hat._

_ She looked around again and all the white drained out of the pillars that were holding netting overhead, along with the chairs, decorations, and her very own dress, leaving everything black, working its way down to the middle of her bouquet, forming one white rose in the middle of all the red ones. Her dress shortened, and the color was gone from everyone's dresses and suits, leaving them a depressingly dark shade of black. She looked up ahead to see if Fletcher had seen what had happened to the wedding, only to see him missing and a coffin in his place. She dropped the flowers causing the petals to spill all over the ground as she ran up to the black box. She looked down and tears flowed from her eyes for the first time in years, her tears dripping down onto the dark tux of her now deceased Fiancé. She screamed and cried more, leaning over and putting her head on his chest._

Fletcher looked over at the hospital bed that held the girl he loved. She had been there for a few hours, and he wasn't expecting her to wake up today, she was severely injured. He stood up and walked to right beside the bed, looking down at her and he gently smiled, his face lighting up a little and seeing her face so peaceful.

She screamed. Val screamed and lashed out, her limbs flailing everywhere as her nightmare hit its peak. Fletcher tried to hold her down but with no success. Her eyes flew open, but he didn't notice.

"Where am I?" She asked, her voice croaking a little, raw from the screaming.

* * *

**And the story continues. Now, I must go work on some other fanfics I need to write. If there are any Soul Eater fans out there, I'm working on the first chapter for two different Soma stories and don't know which one to continue on with. I should have them up tomorrow or the day after, please tell me which I should continue, or both if you like them. Thank you all for reading! See you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5- Epilogue

**Sorry everyone, I'm afraid this'll be the last chapter. More of an epilogue really, I can't think of anything else to add... I'm very sorry, I hope you've enjoyed my little tall tales of stupidity in the last few chapters.**

* * *

Fletcher and Valkyrie had a rather simple wedding. Well, more of two simple weddings. Skulduggery thought it would be better to have one for Val's family and to prove it to the real world, and another for the others to attend. Val had to admit, she had more fun with the one for the magical world. They got to use magic and shoot small fireworks into the night sky using fireworks. Of course they were careful they didn't want to set the forest ablaze.

Fletcher and Val went on to have a daughter, and live happily in Gordon's estate. Val never stopped going out with Skulduggery, only stopping for a few months while she was pregnant. Fletcher normally stayed home to take care of their little girl name Sophie. She would often walk into the house to find them both asleep on the couch in front of the door, waiting for her to get home.

Sophie proved to be high in magical abilities. Sophie discovered during her first year of school that she was an elemental, only figuring so out by throwing a large ball of water out of the pond in front of the school at a boy who was bullying her.

Both of her parents found her adorable and raised her, along with help from Skulduggery and Tanith of course, to use her magic and fight evil. They only hoped she could stay on this path.

* * *

***cheers herself for writing the world's shortest chapter* Sorry, it's a really short ending, I know. I just couldn't think of anything and I thought I should just end it quickly... I still love you guys.. I might not write anymore SP fanfics, these are harder than imagined. I might only write a continuation to this later because I have an idea for Sophie. Thanks for reading! See you in another story!**


End file.
